The ultimate goal of this final stage of our project is to discover the optimal anesthetic drugs and techniques for surgery on patients with ischemic heart disease. Although there has been some study of the effect of anesthetics on coronary blood flow and myocardial metabolism in healthy animals and humans, there is little data available for the ischemic heart. We plan to study a coronary atherosclerosis model in miniature swine, the sub-primate resembling man. Using a chronically instrumented and catheterized animal, we will assess the effects of various anesthetic techniques on cardiac function, metabolism and viability. In view of the major importance of adrenergic influences on myocardial oxygenation we also plan to measure cardiac epinephrine and nor-epinephrine concentrations by the new radio-immune-assay technique.